


Easy as one, two, three

by Azzy_Darling



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, silly tumblr fic about dancing, where the hell did that come from?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azzy_Darling/pseuds/Azzy_Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Kal'Reegar pretends to be really bad at dancing, just so he gets to spend time with Shepard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy as one, two, three

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this silly little thing, it was supposed to be a drabble, turned out a bit more. It’s basically just Kal’Reegar and John Shepard dancing… yeah, yeah bite me! I actually, and absolutely blame [this post](http://siriusdraws.tumblr.com/post/124754940545/you-flirting-with-me-maam-look-at-this-other) by @siriusdraws
> 
> Oh well I have my raging Kal’Reegar fangirl under control for a while now. Also remember it’s just a little drabble thing, it is NOT betaed, live with it. Also I'm not really digging the happy endings, so should I point out that Reegar canon-wise dies on Palaven later? hahaha
> 
> I do feel like I should say that I'm working on 3 different projects these days, so soon I should have something to update.

“This is ridiculous.” Kal’Reegar huffed.

“It is not.” Shepard insisted.

Kal’Reegar let go of John’s hand and shoulder, “I will never get the hang of this.” He growled frustrated.

John cross his arms over his chest just studying the Quarian with an amused expression. “I didn’t take you for a quitter.”

Kal’Reegar twisted around, and pointed angrily at Shepard. “I’m not!” He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, “It’s just this… I’m trained to shoot things, not step around to music.”

“Now who’s being ridiculous?” Shepard laughed, he held out a hand to Kal’Reegar, “I promised you I’d teach you.”

With a sigh Kal’Reegar took John’s naked hand in his gloved.

“Alright now… Left foot out.” John laughed as Kal’Reegar stepped him over his foot. “Maybe this would work better if I was leading.” An indignant huff from Kal’Reegar was his answer. “Alrighty,” Shepard smacked his lips, “Let’s go. Again – Left foot out…”

-*-

They would meet up every night and practice, Kal’Reegar knew that Shepard had other things to do, but still he had insisted to stay here and teach him to dance. The Quarians was not used to feasts, they never really had reasons to have one. But it had been decided that the first thing they would do was to celebrate, even if the world crumbled around them. Kal’Reegar didn’t quite understand why Shepard had extended shore leave of the Normandy till after the feast, but maybe they needed some down time? Or maybe they needed a celebration in all this death.

Maybe they all needed that.

Shepard approached in the distance together with Tali’Zorah, talking and judging from their body language it was not war strategies. Shepard was laughing and Tali was leaning in to say something which had Shepard sputtering mortified, and then he pushed her playfully.

It had taken Kal’Reegar a very long time to admit that he really liked the commander, and the closeness he had with Tali made him a little jealous. Still he knew he shouldn’t be, a man like the commander surely already had a lover. What was he even thinking?

“Marine.” Shepard smiled and came over to stand next to Kal’Reegar.

“Commander.” Kal’Reegar greeted back, the smile was evident in his voice. “Tali.”

“Reegar.” Tali said placing a hand on Kal’Reegar’s shoulder. “How are the classes going?”

“Fine.” Shepard answered for him. “He’s doing real progress.”

“Glad to hear it.” Tali said as she placed a hand on Kal’Reegar’s shoulder, “Can’t shoot guns all the time.”

“Guess not.” Kal’Reegar answered.

“I’ll let you boys get along with it.” Tali sing-song. She turned and left, walking swiftly back to the settlement, her focus already on the data pad in her hand.

“What was so funny before?” Kal’Reegar asked, he turned his head and looked up at Shepard, breathing controlled, not wanting to give away how curious he was.

“Oh with Tali?” Shepard asked. He sidestepped a little, scratching his neck. “Well you see.. ehm.. She said that…” He paused and composed himself. “She said that once the word was out, everyone on this rock would want to dance with you.” Shepard smiled, “Apparently you got quite the fanclub.”

“I do?” Kal’Reegar said surprised. “No, you’re messing with me.”

“Am not.”

Shepard shrugged and went inside the small building they used for the lessons, “You coming?”

Kal’Reegar got up from the crate and walked after Shepard into the tiny room. “You really think I’m improving?”

“Yes.” Shepard said with a proud grin, “You got the foot action all down. Now you need to look up! You can’t be looking at your feet while you dance, you got to look at your dance partner.”

“But how do I know which way to go then?” Kal’Reegar sighed, he wanted to stomp his foot like a petulant child, but didn’t.

“It’s not that hard.” John said, “You’re leading me remember?”

“Right.”

Kal’Reegar rolled his shoulders and held his hand out for Shepard to take it.

After a couple of minutes Shepard let go of Kal’Reegar’s shoulder and with two fingers lifted his head till they were at eye height. “Look at me.” Shepard smiled, “Not your feet.”

Kal’Reegar wet his lips, “Right.”

They danced for a couple of minutes more till Shepard stopped.

“Damn.” Kal’Reegar sighed deeply, “Sorry. I know – face not the feet.”

Shepard cupped Kal’Reegar’s face in his hands. “Now look at me.” He said, “Try moving your feet.”

Kal’Reegar swallowed a nervous lump, and tried his best to move his feet while Shepard held his head up. What he wouldn’t have given in that very moment, to feel those rough looking hands, chapped and full of little cuts – on his skin. No layer of protective gear, re-breathers and metal.

“Good.” Shepard nodded, “You’re getting the hang of it.”

“This is not so bad.” Kal’Reegar said.

“Alright, hand on my hip,” Shepard said, as he placed one hand on Kal’Reegar’s shoulder. “Yep, like that. Keep going.”

A little while after Shepard let go with his other hand too and grabbed Kal’Reegar’s. “You got it! Now you only need one thing. Confidence! You are leading me. I will go where ever you want to. Come on, try using the room, I’ll follow don’t worry.”

-*-

The night of the feast had come, Kal’Reegar was politely greeting soldiers and captains alike. He was a soldier! This was – this was odd. There was music and laughing, much like at the weddings he had attended onboard the flotilla. He picked up a drink, he hadn’t had one since his pilgrimage. He carefully inserted the straw in his mouthpiece and sipped. Looking around, he could see that everyone was relaxed.

“Reegar.”

Kal’Reegar looked up “Ah Veetor. Did you try one of the drinks, they’re good.”

Veetor’Nara shook his head. “Waiting for the Commander?” He asked.

“What? No!” Kal’Reegar coughed, and hoped he didn’t get the drink out in his suit.

Veetor’Nara just turned and pointed, “He’s over there.” He stated, “He looks bored.”

Kal’Reegar had to admit that the Commander looked bored. “Better him than me.”

Veetor’Nara shook his head again, “No… You’re supposed to go save him from politics.”

“Let’s say I went along with this dumb plan of yours, and I definitely shouldn’t have another drink.” Kal’Reegar said, “Just what would you propose I’d do?”

“Ask him to dance of course.” Veetor’Nara giggled, and Kal’Reegar was quite sure he had been sipping the drinks after all.

“Alright.” Kal’Reegar put down his drink, “But only if you go talk to Tali.”

Veetor’Nara shook his head, “I don’t think that –“

“You’re asking me to go ask the Commander of the Normandy to dance, and you can’t talk to one little Quarian lady?” Kal’Reegar laughed, pushing Veetor’Nara gently. “Go on.”

“You first.” Veetor’Nara said with a nervous little laugh.

Kal’Reegar took a deep breath, “Fine.” He strode through the room and went straight up to the commander. “Excuse me, Commander Shepard?”

Shepard turned around, his smile widening as he realized it was Kal’Reegar, “You’re looking mighty fit tonight, my friend.” He idly grabbed Kal’Reegar’s wrist, “Did you have it polished?”

“Yes?” Kal’Reegar said, his bravura from moments ago ebbing out slowly. “You’re looking fine yourself, all – Eh…”

Dammit!

“So I was thinking.” Kal’Reegar squared his shoulder and held out his hand to Shepard, “Would you care to dance with me?”

Shepard looked confused for a second, and then lit up in a brilliant smile, “But of course.” He said, taking Kal’Reegar’s hand, letting him guide him to the dancefloor.

His back straight, his polished enviro-suit looking almost brand new. He knew everyone’s eyes was on them. He heard someone hoot and figured it had to be Veetor’Nara the dimwit. He looked Shepard straight in the eyes and took a firm grip on the other man as he started to dance.

“Hey you’re good!” Shepard whispered with a little laugh.

“I had the best teacher.” Kal’Reegar managed to say without losing count.

Shepard’s features softened, “I enjoyed teaching you.”

“Thank you.” Kal’Reegar said, sounding as sad as he felt.

The song ended, and to Kal’Reegar’s surprise, Shepard took his hand and guided him through the party and outside. “I don’t think I can take much more war politics, and cuddle music.” John said as he sat down on a crate exhaling in a long relieved sigh as he sat. “I really enjoyed dancing with you though.”

“I need a drink.” Kal’Reegar said.

“Would you bring me one too?”

“Absolutely.” Kal’Reegar turned and walked back to the party. I need a drink. What the hell? Couldn’t he have come up with something more intelligent to say? He did need a drink, but that just didn’t justify the stupidity of the comment. Here Shepard was giving him a compliment, and he ran for the alcohol. Bloody genius.

He noted that Tali’Zora was laughing at something Veetor’Nara said, so at least he had held true to his dare. That was good. Kal’Reegar smiled to himself as he emptied two drinks out into two other drinks, and took them from the table. He walked outside relieved to find that Shepard was still sitting on the crate. “Here you go.” He handed Shepard his drink.

“Your homeworld is beautiful.” Shepard said softly.

“It really is.” Kal’Reegar echoed as he sat down next to Shepard. “I take it you are leaving after the feast.” There he said it!

“Yes.” Shepard nodded and tasted the drink. “We have a war to win. One can only ignore that fact for so long.”

“True.” Kal’Reegar staring down at his drink. “You know I always wanted to drink one of these like a normal person.” He laughed softly.

Shepard turned his head and looked at Kal’Reegar, as to ask him what he meant. When Kal’Reegar reached up to his visor and undid a screw on the side, a soft hiss was heard as the helmet let out the sterile air. “No!” John grabbed Kal’Reegar’s wrist. “Don’t! You’ll be sick.”

“I had all my damn shots.” Kal’Reegar shrugged, slowly turning to look at John, while proceeding to remove the visor. For a moment he just closed his eyes feeling the wind on his skin, it felt fantastic!

“Be reasonable Reegar,” Shepard said worried, finding himself holding Kal’Reegar’s discarded visor. “We need you in the war.”

Kal’Reegar opened his pitch black eyes and looked directly at Shepard. “We’re going to die anyway. I might as well do the one thing I always wanted.”

“I understand why you’d want to breathe the air of the homeworld, but –“

Kal’Reegar laughed, “No. I always wanted to drink a real damn drink without a straw.”

Shepard laughed too. “You’re an idiot.”

They both laughed for a little, Kal’Reegar sipped his drink, smiling happily. “John?” He asked, “I’ll be sad to see you go.”

“Don’t tell me you’re already running a fever.”

Kal’Reegar shook his head, “I mean it. I wish I could go with you, like Tali once did.”

Shepard leaned forward and stared directly at Kal’Reegar, “I had not expected you to look like this.” He said bluntly.

“Oh?”

“You are really handsome.” Shepard admitted a little sheepishly, “I had not expected that.”

Kal’Reegar laughed taking another sip of his drink. “I am not.”

“By what standards?”

“Quarian.”

“Good thing I’m not Quarian then.” Shepard said with an insisting tone, still smiling. “You’re pretty alright according to my standards.”

Kal’Reegar felt his cheeks blush, and he let out a little shaky laugh.

“Kal’Reegar?” Shepard said, holding out a hand to the Quarian.

“Yes?”

“Would you have this dance with me?”

Kal’Reegar laughed as he placed his hand in Shepard’s. “Of course.”

But instead of placing his hand on Kal’Reegar’s shoulder, Shepard pulled him flush against him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Kal’Reegar instinctively wrapped his arms around Shepard’s neck.

Kal’Reegar laughed softly, nervously. “I wanted to do this all night.”

Shepard just nodded, “This is really nice.”

Kal’Reegar blamed the double drink when he cupped Shepard’s face, and pulled him in for a kiss. Kissing was unheard of, most his friends had linked their system with someone at some point. But he didn’t think any of them ever felt a kiss. It was soft, it was strange to feel someone’s lips against your own. He knew that this would most likely never happen again so he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the feelings, wishing that he was brave enough to remove more of his suit.

“You are most definitely going to get sick.” Shepard whispered against his lips.

“Who cares?”

“I do.”

Kal’Reegar opened his eyes and looked straight up into Shepard’s deep blue eyes. “I have a confession.” When Shepard just smiled, Kal’Reegar wet his lips. “I pretended to be more terrible at dancing than I was so I got to spend time with you.”

“I know.”

“You do?” Kal’Reegar was a mask of surprise.

“That was what was so funny that day. Everyone knew, even Tali. She told me that I should get myself an enviro-suit and link up.”

Kal’Reegar laughed relieved.

“Guess we can wait a little before we take you to the medical unit.” Shepard gently placed a hand on Kal’Reegar’s forehead, it was cold and clammy. “I’m serious.”

Kal’Reegar rested his head on Shepard’s shoulder, inhaling the scent that was Shepard’s uniquely. “When the war is over, I could take you dancing, if you’d want to.”

“I’ll do you one better.” Shepard said, “I can come help you build your house.”

“I’d like that.”

“Me too.” Shepard said softly. “Mind you, I never built a house before.”

“Me neither.” Kal’Reegar muttered “All I know is how to shoot things dead.”

“And dance.” Shepard said.

“And dance.” Kal’Reegar whispered, closing his eyes wishing this moment never ended.

 

-End


End file.
